Episode 485 (Story 15: Alligators)
Plot A young woman named Sandy marries a man named Monsier Yellow who went swimmign every night. They have two sons named Brett and Pablo. When they can walk, their father teaches them how to swim. Sandy believes something bad is happening... Cast *Sandy as (The young woman) *Monsier Yellow as (The husband) *Brett as (Son 1) *Pablo as (Son 2) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror *Rating: Children. There is a possibly scary scene. *Type of story: Horror Story Narrator: A young woman in town named Sandy married a manfrom another part of the country named Monsier Yellow. He was a nice fellow, and they got along pretty well together. There was only one problem. Every night he’d go swimming in the river. Sometimes he would be gone all night long, and she would complain about how lonely she was. This couple had two young sons named Brett and Pablo. As soon as the boys could walk, Monsier Yellow began to teach them how to swim. And when they got to be old enough, he took them swimming in the river at night. Often they would stare there all night long, and Sandy would stay home along by herself. After a while, she began to act in a strange way. At least, that is what the neighbors said. She told them that Monsier Yellow was turning into an alligator, and that he was trying to turn Brett and Pablo into alligators. Everybody told her there was nothing wrong with a man taking his sons swimming. That was a natural thing to do. And when it came to alligators, there just weren’t any nearby. Everybody knew that. Early one morning Sandy came running into town from the direction of the river. She was soaking wet. She said a big alligator and two alligators had pulled her in and had tried to get her to eat a raw fish. They were Monsier Yellow and Brett and Pablo, she said, and they wanted her to live with them. But she had gotten away. Her doctor had decided she had lost her mind, and had her put in the hospital for a while. After that nobody saw Monsier Yellow and Brett and Pablo again. They just disappeared. But now and then a fisherman would tell about seeing alligators in the river at night. Usually it was one big alligator and two small ones. But people said they were just making it up. Everybody knows there aren’t any alligators around here. Recap A young woman named Sandy married a man named Monsier Yellow. They got along well together. There was one thing Sandy didn't like about her husband. Every night, he would go swimming in the river leaving her at home alone. They have 2 sons named Brett and Pablo. When they could walk, Monsier Yellow taught them how to swim. When they were old enough, he took them swimming in the river. Sandy stayed at home alone. A while passes and she begins to act strange. She believed that Monsier Yellow and Brett and Pablo were becoming alligators. Nobody she told thought nothing was wrong. There weren't any alligators from where they lived. One day, Sandy came running into town soaked. She claims that a big alligator and two small alligators tried to get her to live with them. She believes it's her husband and children. Her doctor thought she was going crazy so she was put in a hospital. The others never appeared again. They just disappeared. A fisherman said he's seen alligators like that. Everyone believes that he's making it up. Category:Stories